


The Deserter

by PainArt



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Jeffrey point of view, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainArt/pseuds/PainArt
Summary: The ASC caught the deserters, and its up to Jeffrey to decide their fate.





	The Deserter

The civilians gathered in a circle, surrounding Viktor and some of the ASC soldiers.

Surrounding deserters on their knees. A call from Viktor addressed to a specific soldier: "Loyalty is scarce, and I trust you with my own gun to take out the ones that left our order to serve the enemy, Hunter"

The soldier looked surprised, wondering why Viktor was targeting him with this task, it wasn’t the first time the soldier did it, then he looked at the ones on their knees.

His fingers went numb, he felt heavy in the chest. Viktor was still studying him, waiting for a certain response. He knew.

The soldier could not hide it, his vision blurred.

"Prove your loyalty, I can only handle so much when it comes to losing soldiers to the wrong side. I know, killing your own men is not an easy task, but they are long gone"

The soldier was looking at a specific deserter. The deserter had pain, anger and disbelief written all over his face, aimed at him and only him.

He felt heavy, he couldn’t raise the gun Viktor handed him.

Suddenly, shots were fired. All deserters were on the ground. Lifeless.  
"I’m... disappointed. I had plans for you…". Then Viktor looked at the soldiers "Shoot him" and walked away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"He is waking up". A distant voice spoke.  
The soldier was feeling pain in his chest.  
"Where am I?”

"You are in Noctis"  
"Zach?! How? I thought…"  
"The ASC? That was us, we were the ASC...in disguise".  
A gentle voice spoke "He would never leave his companions behind"  
"They were good to me, Andrew"  
"Let’s call it a soft spot" the guy with the metal arm smirked.

"But… if that was you… You shot David… YOU SHOT DAVID!"

"Hold on! Hold on! Let me explain!"  
"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, YOU KILLED HIM!" he sat up, feeling very weak, and when he was about to attack he suddenly heard a familiar voice

"Yeah, aren’t you and I as dead as we can be".

The soldier looked at the doorway.

 

"Dave?"

"If they weren’t in disguise, we'd be having holes in our bodies".

The soldier was in disbelief.

"They were fake bullets, Jeff… I know they hurt, but that’s all we could get our hands on in such a short notice" Zach said helping him up "If we hadn’t been there on time, we’d have lost both of you, and I wasn’t going to let that happen!".

"Yeah, I wonder what keeping rats alive will grant you" Dave mocked.

"I don’t consider either of you rats, I understand you. As to you Jeff, I honestly hope you are on the right side this time. After all, the ASC thinks you are dead".

The soldier felt numb and got silent for quite a while.

Zach and Andrew walked out, but David was still leaning on the doorway.

The soldier looked up at him, waiting for some kind of backlash, anger...

"I honestly thought... Actually, I believed you were about to shoot me down. Since you were the ass-kissing Rookie wanting to rise in ranks...".

"I am not a Rookie".

"You don’t need to tell me that now, do you?".

"I never sold you out"

"But then… I saw it; you were ready to leave all that behind, for me…"  
Dave's voice was breaking "No one… No one ever put me first, but you did... And I don’t know what to make of that".

"Boris put you first".

"He saved my ass many times, so he did for others. He is a hero, I’m not denying that. But you, stood in front of Viktor, disobeying him when all guns were pointed at you...".

Dave stepped closer to him "That takes courage, even from a fucking mole!".

The soldier looked away, still ashamed for not telling him the truth, still ashamed he was titled a spy all along.

"What we had... Was it part of your cover?"

The soldier looked up at Dave. "No..."  
They were suddenly close; they could hear each other breathing.

He felt his chest tighten. "I cared about you, holding that gun was the heaviest thing I could ever do".

Dave grabbed his neck and pulled him closer for a determined kiss; he pulled back, processing what happened.

He looked at Dave, he felt the warmth in his eyes, realizing the longing they both had for each other ever since Dave went AWOL.

He kissed him back, taking Dave into his arms.  
He tightened his embrace, lusting over his lips, his touch and his affection...  
This love was a heartache…

             A heartache he didn’t mind.

\--------------

"Was this also in the manual?" Dave cracked.  
"Yeah, it’s chapter How to Fuck While Maintaining Your Cover"

**Author's Note:**

> this work was beta read by my dear friend [Obscure-Princess](https://obscure-princess.tumblr.com/) ti voglio bene! I am such a noooooob
> 
> and my friend [Stella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterStella/) also helped me correct some grammar stuff, you are super! 
> 
> and of course I was inspired thanks to The Technomancer discord group, and specially to [Haaska](http://haaska.tumblr.com/) for encouraging me!  
> I'll be waiting for your writings about this pair too :*


End file.
